


Did You Just Hiss at Me?

by changkyuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Jisung gets a little too feisty





	Did You Just Hiss at Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Most of the hybrids you'd met didn't much act like their animal halves. Jisung, on the other hand, may as well have not been even slightly human.

He was curled up on the couch, head resting on your lap while you watched TV. The remote was clutched tightly within his hands, and despite appearing to be asleep, you knew he was ready to claw your eyes out the moment you tried to take it.

But you took the risk.

Your hand snaked over to his own, and within  seconds, you were pulling it away. His eyes shot open and he tried to snatch it back but you jumped off the couch and grabbed a bottle of fly spray to point at him threateningly.

“Give it back,” he glared at you.

“You weren't even watching the TV!” You argued. “And we've watched this episode before, it's my turn to pick!”

Realising he wasn't going to be obtaining the remote easily, he lunged for you. You shrieked and sprayed the fly spray in front if you while trying to run backwards.

Jisung screamed when the fly spray got into his eyes, but you couldn't enjoy the triumph because you'd tripped over a dog toy on the ground.

You'd bought it to annoy Chan, but it had betrayed you.

With his eyes closed, Jisung soon tripped over the same dog toy and fell on top of you with a soft ‘oof,’ eliciting a much louder ‘oof’ from you.

“I see you two are getting along well,” Minho stepped over the dog toy to reach the fridge. “Do you think you two could go play fight somewhere not in the living room?”

“I'll move the moment I recover,” you told him.

“Just get Jisung to carry you,” Minho said. “He's basically in love with you, he'd do it.”

The weight on top of you was removed and you heard a hissing sound come out of Jisung. His teeth were bared at Minho, who only blinked at him.

“Did you just hiss at me?”

“What the hell is going on here?” Chan entered the room. His eyes moved between you on the floor, Jisung ready to pounce on Minho, and Minho eating his mango slices, not at all threatened by Jisung.

“Jisungs mad at me because I mentioned he's in love with-” Minho was interrupted by a cat like person tackling him to the ground.

“Guys!” Chan jumped into the fight to pull them apart, which left you to watch while everyone else in the house was drawn to the commotion.

“What's going on?” Jeongin asked as he helped you up off the floor.

“I just wanted the remote,” you responded. “I don't know how it evolved to this.”

Eventually, after a lot of shouting, Chan managed to pry Jisung and Minho apart.

“Apologise to each other,” he told the both of them.

“He started it,” Jisung crossed his arms. “No way am I apologising to him.”

“Aw, are you bitter that I let Y/n know you have a crush on them?” Minho responded. “They probably already knew, they just don't want to hurt your feelings by saying no.”

“Hey!” You shouted. “I'd date Jisung if he asked!”

“Well, then it's a shame he's too much of a scaredy cat to ask,” Minho taunted.

“I'm not!” He objected. “Y/n, will you go out with me?!”

“Yes!”

“This feels really confrontational,” Jeongin commented quietly as you took Jisungs hand and went to leave the house.

Jisung snuck in a middle finger at Minho as the two of you left, but he only smirked.

“That was easier than expected,” Minho said, picking up his dropped bag of mango slices. “I thought I'd have to go for the old jealousy trick but I _really_ didn't want to flirt with Y/n, so I'm glad this worked out instead.”

Chan sighed. “I need a drink.”


End file.
